


The Convoluted Chronicles of Aj the Odd

by Spitfire_the_wounded



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Accidental Soul-Bonding, Aj's finally made it onto paper, Canon-Typical Violence, Fucking no one is fully human, I headcannon kid Toby to have a lisp bc of his fucked up teeth, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Misgendering, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Racial slurs, Slang, accidental misgendering, ancient slang, goddamn idiots, half changeling jim, holy shit, ive been imagining this story for ages, memes and inside jokes, mentions of abuse, part fae Toby, part troll Toby, that stubborn fuck, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_the_wounded/pseuds/Spitfire_the_wounded
Summary: There is a point in every aged being’s absurdly long life where the days start to seem like seconds, and the months like minutes, years like hours, and centuries like days.Aj has seen many days, weeks, months, and years in their pants-shittingly long life. nothing they find in this world is permanent, no one they meet will be there for long, and even the physical land changes every eon or so.But every once in a while, something comes along and slows down the hands of time for them. Some people come into their life, a bond is made, a family is found, and suddenly the days start to inch by at a snail’s pace.These next few centuries are going to be a long haul.----Or, a series of out of order one shots in which Aj fucks around and becomes the trollhunter; Bular is less than happy about it, Gunmar doesn't even know if they’re alive because he’s an idiot and knows nothing about soul bonds, Kanjigar is dead and not amused, Jim and Toby are just tagging along, Clair is nosey, and Aj needs to learn to keep their mouth shut.





	The Convoluted Chronicles of Aj the Odd

Okay so i know what your thinking. what the fuck you void _shit_?? making an update that not an update on the first chapter??? you fucking maniac????

thats fair.

But I have some news for the series!

I couldn't find the will to write the first chapter. Nothing I wrote seemed right and I couldn't figure out how to go about it, but I have been writing little snipits of things! So I'm gonna be posting those here, out of order because this is my domain and I carve the shape of my reality.

Anyways, that's all I have to say for now! See you at the real first chapter!

 


End file.
